Vocaloid x Vocaloid
by LenKagamine224
Summary: Len, a guy who broke up with Miku is actually hiding dark memories of his past middle school life from all of his friends. Only, Rinto and Lily know what he has been going through in the past. But, will the person he hates come back to him in his university? What will happen to his friends? Will his friends even be there to support him? Just Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Well nice meeting you all! Hope you enjoy the story! Since it starts with Kaito in the Phone Booth...**

* * *

 **Kaito's POV**

"Len... Please pick me up..."

 _"Where are you anyway_ s?"

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home..."

 _"Dude that's too far... Can't you get a taxi?"_

"No... I can't get a taxi, all of my change was spent on Meiko!"

 _"What happened with you and her today?"_

"Dude I was with Meiko and I told her that I caught her cheating and all she did was poop on the park bench and leave without any disappointment on her face!"

 _"Oh... Poor Kaito... Don't cry I am sure you'll find someone soon..."_

"Hey, shut it! That didn't even sound comforting... That sounded like you were being sarcastic!"

 _"Cause I was! Idiot hurry up! I am already here! Hurry or I will leave you!"_

"Dude! Don't leave me!"

I cut the call and looked out the phone booth and saw Len standing there on his car looking at me with no concern in his eyes. I began to wonder if he really cared because we are best friends like, BFFS for like LIFE! I walked up to him and dude, he was smiling like an idiot and I wonder why?

"Dude you alright you are smiling like a stalker!"

" _DUDE! Something good is going to happen today!"_

"Hmmm... I wonder what that is..."

We walked into his car and I was still thinking if he cared about me and Meiko breaking up, not that I cared since I had eyes on someone else but still she could've FAKED IT!

 _"So, dude you know how me and Miku have been dating for like 3 years?"_

"Yeah? So what? Didn't you guys like start dating in your freshman year?"

 _"Yeah, Well I'm going to propose to her today! Though you have to stay in the car... Alright?!"_

"Fine! But am I going to be invited to your wedding and be like your best man or something?"

 _"Yeah? Why not? But don't get your hopes too high..."_

"Why not?"

 _"I don't know what she's going to say..."_

"Don't worry Len! And go! We're finally here!"

Len finally got out of the car with hope tingling in his eyes and while I was in the car I turned my face to Miku with the look of worry in her eyes... I wonder why she looks so worried?

 **Len's POV**

I walked to Miku with a diamond ring behind my back and I was seriously crossing my fingers! I saw that she was in her yellow sundress which framed her curves perfectly while her teal hair was blowing in the wind swiftly. I went up to her and saw her looking up at me with her eyes engulfed in some emotion that I couldn't tell, but I believe it to be LOVE.

"Miku... I... uhhh... Will you marry~ me... I swear that I will make you happy!"

 _"Len... I am really~ sorry... I love you but only as a friend I always wanted to tell you during our relationship but I couldn't since you and I were having so much fun... I only thought of it as a friend bonding with the other..."_

"So? You never loved me?" Tears started rushing down my face and my face corrupted with memories and hate.

 _"I never loved you only as a friend... I like someone else..."_

"So you lied to my feelings?" I started to fall on my knees crying in my own arms.

"You never loved me? You _Traitor_..."

I stood up and went to my car shutting the door looking at Kaito with a camera in his hands and I instantly figured out what he was he doing. That IDIOT! He recorded my breakup with MIKU! He even filmed me crying! I am so going to kill him...

"Dude what are doing!" I turned my face away from the camera while wiping my wet face.

 _"I am recording your breakup so I can film breakups which can help me get into Yale's Photography club..."_

"Oh... Are you only going to film our breakup or more..."

 _"I am actually trying to film gay, lesbo, and also straight breakups... So yeah...This video is technically going to be a breakup video_... _"_

"Oh~ This is going to be interesting~ hehe..." _*Len says pissed but calmly*_

* * *

 **Well that was the ending of the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Yes! This story is going to have homosexual love ;)**

 ***The italicized dialouges are the ones said by the other characters that aren't in their POV**

 **Please comment what you think the homosexual couple will be and what songs lines did you all notice...**

 **Current Age:**

 **Meiko: 20 Birthday: November 5**

 **Kaito: 18 Birthday: February 17**

 **Len: 18 Birthday: December 27**

 **Miku: 18 Birthday: August 31**

 **Well, first off is that they are all the same age since I have to make them be seniors in highschool :)**

 **Also this is very important! Now let me just tell you everything straight... Kaito and Meiko didn't like each other so he broke up with her and no it didn't effect him but later on Len and Miku broke off the proposal because the entire time Miku didn't like Len as much as she liked someone else. But the thing is, Len doesn't care if Miku broke up with him since he understands why she did, though he is sorta pissed because she lied to him the entire time and never broke up with him to get with the person she likes. Although, Kaito wants to make a break up video so he can get into a university with Len helping him along the way!**

 **Kaito and Meiko breakup status emotion: Neutral**

 **Miku and Len breakup status emotion: Pissed to Neutral**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaito's POV**

Well... While Len and I were talking to each other about the video that I was planning on making, I saw the bushes move a little so out of curiosity, I got out of the car and suddenly it disappeared... _HUH?_... was the first thing I thought but then out of nowhere I heard someone say, "YOU'RE GAY~", and turned to see nothing out in the park where Miku and Len broke up. But, I was really freaked out so I ran back to the car thinking I'm probably being stalked... Out of nowhere, my phone started to ring, so I checked who was calling me and it was none other than Lily. I wondered what she needed now since she was like my closest girl friend. I know what you're thinking but NO! I don't like her as a lover but as a friend. I turned to see Len smirking like a creep at me for having Lily call me and because of him I started to remember that Lily and IA were dating! So... I can put them in my video! Well there was finally something Len thought about before me! No wonder he was smiling like a creep! When I was thinking that though I turned to Len and told him to drive since he IS the driver after all... But suddenly I remembered that Lily was calling me and dude, I never picked up the phone... _DAMMIT! I am such an idiot for thinking too much!_... Though I did receive a text from her saying...

 _STUPID, BAKAITO YOU NEVER PICK UP! NO WONDER YOU GOT NO GIRLFRIEND! Well whatever, just meet me at the park with the sakura tree and make sure you hide, since my girlfriend has some REALLY IMPORTANT NEWS! ;)_

ALRIGHT... Let me tell Len to drop me off... XD

 _:O_

Well see you later. :|

 _Rude... BAKAITO! X(_

I ended the texting and saw Len driving with concentration so I started to think of a conversation starter since it was WAY too quiet...

"Hey Len... Can you drop me off at the park with the sakura tree..."

 _"Why, Lily told you both to meet up or something?"_

"Yeah... And because of you smiling like a CREEP! I can also tape her with her girlfriend and all!"

 _"Oh... Dude, I was smiling like a creep because I just got a great prank to play on my bro Rinto!"_

"Oh... You suck! HAHA! I figured out that I am the one who figures out everything! HAHA!"

All he did was stare at me dumb founded so I got really freaked out and I started to cool myself down...

"Hehehe..."

 _"Dude! Check it out! It looks like IA and Lily are having a really big argument! Record it!"_

"Wow! Two breakups in one day! Awesome!"

Len just stopped laughing and turned to me with angry beast looking eyes.

"Uh, oh..."

 _"Yeah... You better say that..." *Len groans*_

 **IA's POV**

I saw a car pull up to our destination and I immediately noticed that it was Len's car. _Why is HE here? I thought._

 _"Pay attention, IA! we have been dating for like 5 years and now you want us to breakup! Who the **** is that guy who stole you from me!"_

I was instantly brought back to the argument.

"Lily, I did love you but I have my eyes set on someone else now..."

 _"Who is it?"_

Thank the lord that she wasn't mad anymore...

"It's Akaito... Him and I have been cheating behind your back and I felt really bad that we were still dating, so I wanted to break it off today..."

 _"IA... You are being an idiot! I told you to never trust him! He cheats on every girl from our school... He is a jerk and he isn't the right guy for you... So please... Trust me and don't go to him..."_

I hate it when she becomes so sweet and insecure it just makes me want to hold her but no... I can't be with her anymore... I don't want people to call me gay just because I was going out with the one I loved... Lily... A girl...

"Sorry but I just don't like you anymore and Akaito isn't a bad guy... Only you think that! I don't know why you HATE HIM SO MUCH! I love him and he does too!"

 _"IA... You are such an idiot... I know him better than anyone else since him and I were close friends... So please don't leave me..."_

"Lily, shut up! Understand that I don't like you and I never did! And stop calling Akaito a terrible guy because he isn't! I bet that you're just jealous since YOU ARE A SLUT AFTER ALL!"

I immediately realized what I said and covered my mouth... _OH... NO_... Were the only words I thought...

 _"IA..."_

"I am sorry but listen, I hate you now, I love someone else..."

 _"But we were dating for such a long time... and..."_

"Shut up... Don't ever bring in our dating relationship in this conversation... And don't ever talk about AKAITO THAT WAY!"

I noticed that I had walked up to her and... slapped her... right across the face and left without even looking back but, I noticed that Lily left with a pissed face since she was staring at the back of my head with such anger and hatred. But, I thought in my head...

 _Finally I broke up with her... I got tired of her anyways..._

But little did I know that our breakup was being recorded by a certain blue haired ice-cream freak...

* * *

 **Current Age:**

 **Lily: Age: 18 Birthday: August 25**

 **IA: Age: 18 Birthday: January 23**

 **Akaito: Age: 18 Birthday: July 14**

 **Lily and IA relationship status emotion: Pissed**

 **IA is technically in love with Akaito but Lily doesn't agree with her being in a relationship with him since he will break her heart. Akaito and Lily were close friends in childhood but they broke their relationship since he didn't treat her like a friend anymore. He started to treat her like a stranger so their friendly relationship came to an end. Akaito apparently, is called the player in school since every girl fell for him causing him to date them. But little did they know that they were always going to end up, heart broken.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Len's POV**

Well, when IA and Lily broke up Kaito was recording all of it. I was still healing over the breakup but for some odd reason, I felt as if Miku actually had an interest in Kaito. If that was true I would be enraged since that means that even my BEST FRIEND had been lying to me and was actually happy that now he could have a chance with Miku since me and Miku broke up. Anyhow... When IA and Lily left I was seriously satisfied since I had a plan of a prank to play on my bro but I had to get home like FAST... So, I had to drop Kaito off at his place and then go. So, I needed to tell him to hurry up with the taping because I REALLY WANT TO GO HOME~ But since we were still in the car I decided to talk to Kaito even though I felt like him and Miku were lying behind my back.

"Dude! Hurry up you are seriously really slow! Like I need to go home!"

 _"Fine... Just wait a sec I always feel like the bushes keep moving... It's weird... Because when I was taping the video, I caught it in the camera and it was just there saying something like... 'You're Lesbos~' "_

"What bush are you talking about?"

 _"The bush that was there a minute ago..."_

"Dude, bushes don't move and I don't see a bush anywhere... Let's just go home and show me the footage later... Got it?"

 _"Yeah... But I still saw it move and talk!"_

"Alright..."

After that conversation I dropped off Kaito and went home, parking my car in the front of my house and opening the door really slowly so I wouldn't disturb anyone. I went inside the house going upstairs to my room but I heard Rinto talking to someone, it was probably Rin since him and her have been dating for a long time and Rinto had loved her a lot. If you're wondering, Kaito, Rin, Miku, Rinto, Lily and I are all childhood friends. I fell in love with Miku so I started dating her which was a wrong choice since she'd lied to me the entire time loving someone else behind my back. Probably... Kaito since I had always caught him staring at her from afar. Rinto on the other hand is my caring brother who instead fell in love with Rin which is a very cute friend to me since she really cares for me but the thing is that she always asks for oranges! Though the only thing I always have are bananas! Well, while I was telling you all that stuff Rinto was in his room talking on the phone so I decided to sneak in his room and see what he's talking about.

 **Rinto's POV**

"Look Rin, I really love you but I think we should break up because I don't think this long distance relationship would work..."

 _"But, Rinto... I have faith that it is going to work... I want to be with you till the end..."_

 _I love thi_ s about her... She always comforts me but today isn't the day that I'll fall for it. The thing is that me and Rin are applying to different colleges. Rin is applying to Yale while I am applying to a music academy called Crypton Yamaha High. So, technically, I don't think I can keep a long distance relationship with Rin.

"Rin, you have to listen I don't think it's going to work, even if you say so, we have to breakup since we're going to be really far from each other..."

 _"But Rinto... *tears fall down her visage and she whispers... I love you..."_

"I love you too and goodbye..."

I shut the phone and fell back on the bed, I started to cry, wrapping myself in my blanket while hugging my knees. But, then I felt someone's arms embrace me around my back. I looked up and saw Len, my cute younger brother. The one that I always protect was now protecting me, Rinto. I hugged him back until he whispered in my ear...

 _It's alright I know how it feels..._

I got up and sat on my bed wiping my tears away, the tears that Rin had given me, the tears only I can feel, the tears that someone gets from losing someone special to them. I looked at the clock and saw that it read _7:00 PM_. Wow... the day is almost ending... I felt the bed crunch down and noticed that Len was still in the room.

"Thanks, Len for helping me..."

 _"I see that you really love her don't you..."_

"Yeah, I do... But, we're going faraway from each other..."

 _"Don't worry, me and Miku broke up today too..."_

"Why?"

 _"Because, she liked someone else..."_

 **"Well, they are girls anyway~"** _*they both chant*_

We both started to laugh hysterically but then I heard a rattling sound outside... Who the freak is next to our window... ON THE SECOND FLOOR!?

 _"Did you hear that sound?"_

"Yeah, I'm gonna' check who it is..."

I begin walking to the window of the SECOND FLOOR and I didn't see anything...

"Weird..."

*Someone says...*

" _YOU'RE GAY~"_

I look outside again and I hear a _whoosh~_ sound... But a bush from my garden literally just DISAPPEARED!

 _Who the freak was that..._ Was what I thought but I just ignored it and went back inside.

* * *

 **When the words are bold mean that they're talking together..**

 **Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! :)**

 **Who was in that bush anyways? O.o Comment on this chapter who you think it is! =oD**

 **Current Age:**

 **Rinto: Age: 18 Birthday: December 27**

 **Rin: Age: 18 Birthday: December 27**

 **Rin and Rinto relationship status emotion: Depressed**

 **They both are applying to different colleges and Rinto doesn't think that along distance relationship would work so they broke up. But, obviously they both didn't want to, since they cared for each other deeply. :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin's POV**

 _~Monday morning_

I was really depressed when Rinto broke up with me, so on the same night of our break up my sister, Lenka, came in the room giving me some coffee to re-energize my energy, but when I drank it, it made me fall asleep. I woke up next morning taking a clean shower and putting on my school uniform, the usual white long sleeve t-shirt, black jacket, black medium-length skirt, a red bow-tie that goes on top of the white shirt, and a pair of black shoes. I put my hair up in a long high ponytail with my going down my waist and I put on my favorite white bow. I looked at the time and it was _7:30 AM._

 _I am so~ going to be late! I have to leave right now! *Rin mumbled to herself*_

I went downstairs and saw Lenka making toast for breakfast.

"Lenka! We have to hurry up! We're going to be late!"

 _"I know idiot! Just grab your orange juice and toast so, you can at least eat it while we're there!'_

"Fine... Meanie!"

 _"Hey~ You're the meanie!" *she grabbed her bag from the couch and walked over hitting me in the head which left pretty big bump*_

"Itaaaaa! Lenka that really hurts!" _*rubbing her now red forehead*_

 _"Hurry! We have to go! Look at the time, we're going to be late!"_

We left the house and started to run to the front gate of our school, but when we reached the gate we literally saw Luka and Gakupo fighting over probably something really stupid, since they both were currently dating. Here let me tell you a secret and it's a really big one... Gakupo is actually **bisexual** , so that means that he actually likes someone other then Luka, probably a dude... But, oh well~. Even though they both were fighting, it some how seemed like that it was something really big. Since, the ENTIRE SCHOOL WAS GATHERED TO LOOK AT WHAT WAS GOING ON! The thing was that the bell was about to ring so, I turned to Lenka who was really consumed in the racket between these two. But for some reason something didn't seem right, it seemed like something bad was about to happen in this deeply hidden conversation.

 **Gakupo's POV**

Well, me and Luka were fighting again and this one seemed really bad, like I mean really bad. She seemed really depressed :'(.

"Luka, is something wrong..." _*concern hidden in his face*_

 _"Gakupo, I want to break up, I think this should be over..."_

"But... You're my tuna in my eggplant... You're my cream on my pie, your my."

 _*Suddenly Luka takes over and stops Gakupo from talking*_

 _"I'm sorry... I always feel insecure when we always fight and I just think this should be over, I always feel like you have eyes on someone else."_

"I don't have eyes on someone else, I only have my eyes on you, Luka."

 _"Gakupo, you're such a liar." *her eyes planting a blank expression on her face*_

 _"I don't want to be a bother in our relationship, if you like someone else then go ahead and leave, I don't want to be in your way..."_

"Luka..." _*He whispers*_

You know what, she's right, I had eyes on someone else. That person is Len, yes, Len Kagamine. I started to have feelings for him this year but I didn't want to tell Luka. Although, she figured out by herself I guess, what's strange is that she isn't even mad. This wasn't even what I expected.

 _*Gakupo whispers*_

"Thanks, for everything... But remember that I still admire you, Luka."

I started to walk away since we were all late and for some reason everyone was literally staring in shock that we broke up and you know what's weird, everyone was still standing there, even the TEACHERS! Did they not want the kids to come inside the class! We all were like 20 minutes late to our class! Then suddenly the principle came outside to check where everyone went.

 _"Everyone get back to class! At this instant!" *The principle shouts*_

We all literally ran to our classes since we didn't want to get into deeper trouble, even the teachers themselves ran! You know why? So, they wouldn't get caught by the principal not doing their job! HHAHHAH!

But the thing is, I need to find Len, so I could confess my feelings to him later on. Well, I can't do it right now since I'm going to class so, peace out peeps!

 **Len's POV**

"What the..."

 _"Len! Hurry up the principle is going to catch you!"_

"No way! Kaito! You should have recorded that!"

 _"Dude, we're in school! Just hurry up! You freakin turtle!"_

We ran to our classes starting our school day, but the thing was that Kaito wasn't in the class with me! Although the girls in this school technically praise me! When I walk by the halls all my fan girls run up to me and literally do the mushy mushy stuff like the kisses and all. I honestly hate all those things they do but it's fun to mess around with them. So~ as you can recall I'm the prince of the school even though it's my last year here they still love me. The weird thing is though that I honestly hate the types of fan girls that don't give me privacy, it's really annoying~. Well, I went to my first period class _Math,_ and I noticed Rin was in the same class as me. So, I went up to her desk and sat down in a sit in front of her.

"Rin! Good morning!"

 _"Hey, Len... You too..."_

"Are you okay, you don't seem like you're in a good mood..."

 _"I'm fine, it's just that Rinto broke up with me... And I still haven't healed over it yet... " *she whispers*_

"Don't worry, I'm here for you..." _*Len comforts*_

 _"Alright class! Please pay attention!"_

Oh, freak it's Kiyoteru sensei, he's our math teacher and dude just telling you, he's freakin crazy~. If you're writing a note to one of your friends, he can literally come up to your desk and ask you in his taunting voice...

' _What do you think you're doing...'_

And from then on, he'll send you to hell, which is the _principals' office..._ Well since I didn't want to get in trouble I just payed close attention to the teacher and his math lesson. See ya later losers!

* * *

 **Current Age:**

 **Gakupo: Age: 23 Birthday: July 31**

 **Luka: Age: 21 Birthday: January 30**

 **Gakupo relationship status emotion: Neutral**

 **Luka relationship status emotion: Hurt**

 **No, Kaito didn't record their breakup since they were in school. But, Luka and Gakupo broke up because she figured out the truth stating that Gakupo didn't like her as much he liked his crush, Len. Though because of Luka finding out, she will obviously support him till the end, even though she still likes him. Yes, Len is the prince of the school since he has a lot of fangirls. Also... Yes, Gakupo is bisexual. [In the story ;)]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gakupo's POV**

 _~During Lunch_

*Bell rings*

 _DING DONG~_

Alright well I have to run now since it's time for lunch!

I went up to the table where my friends, Kaito, Rinto, and Len were sitting. I sat beside them on the lunch table and took out my lunch which was... EGGPLANTS! Well I was eating in piece of it with my favorite dipping, until I saw Miku, Rin, and Luka come up to our table. But, for some reason Rin looked really depressed so I had to ask her why.

"Rin! Are you okay? You seem really out of it..."

 _"Oh, Gakupo... I'm fine..." *Rin whispers*_

"Well you don't look fine... Did something happen?"

 _"Nothing, it's fine..."_

Well I gave up and noticed that everyone was staring at me, well this is awkward...

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME!"

 _"Idiot! Don't you see Rinto here!" *Kaito shouts*_

"Well, Rinto you look really out of it too, what happened? Did something happen between you and Rin..."

 _"It's something that you won't understand..." *Rinto mumbles*_

"Luka, can you tell me what is going on."

 _"I can't tell you, you have to find out yourself..." *Luka reply's with a fake smile plastered on her face*_

 _"Well everyone lets just enjoy our last meal of the day, alright?" *Miku says with her head down*_

 _"Yeah, lets just forget about this..." *Len reply's to Miku*_

Then we all started to eat silently until the bell rang. But what I didn't understand was why did everyone look so depressed? Then out of the blue, I suddenly remembered something. But wondered...

Did I not pay attention to the dates that I forgot what week it was? I even forgot to confess to Len! But that's fine, since today was the week that everything would come to an end.

 **Luka's POV**

 _~After school at Luka's house_

Well today during lunch I was still trying to heal from what had happened today. But the thing was that when I saw Gakupo on the lunch table I couldn't help but wonder.

 _'Did he remember that this is the last week before school ends? Because this Friday is graduation and our college applications should be coming in our mail by next week on Wednesday...'_

Yes, today is the last week before we say goodbye to everyone, even Gakupo... I will honestly cry my eyes out. I love everyone especially, Rin. The thing is that Rin told me about her breakup and she couldn't seem to fit in with Rinto being her _friend_. The thing is, Rin isn't liked by people here since she's bubbly and all. But I love her that way, since it makes her look like she's free and doesn't care about what she does. But the thing is, I hate it when Rin cries, it makes her cute, petite, delicate looking frame seem weak and broken. Like she can't fight back with what's in front of her, making her look vulnerable. I promised myself that I will always be beside her, so she can have a shoulder to cry on including the fact that I'll always be there for her protection. But now, Rin and Rinto are hurt and I don't think that I can help her since Rinto is hurt as well. Though the thing is that we all are going to be separated from one another, since we're probably going to be going to different universities. But, the future decides where we will be going, together or not.

I started to take a shower since I came back from school and wore my pajamas, which was a pink tank top with pink lacy shorts. It was cold out since it was getting dark, but before I was going to bed I went down the kitchen and grabbed a can of tuna and a pair of toasted bread. I placed my toasted bread on the counter and whipped the tuna right on top. Cutting my vegetables which consisted of tomatoes, olives, and spinach. I placed them on top of my tuna bread and sprinkled on pepper with salt. I went down to the couch and ate my delicious tuna sandwich, while watching TV. After I finished I went to bed, since it was getting really late and I had to get to class on time.

 _'Goodnight Everyone.'_

 **Len's POV**

 _~Next Morning on Tuesday_

Good morning everyone! Well we're all depressed because school is about to end and idiot Gakupo, forgot! But for some reason, I feel like something bad is gonna happen today... Well probably it's just my imagination! I went up to Rinto's room to wake him up, since we were going to be late for our class.

"Rinto! Wake up!"

 _"Hmmm..." *Rinto groans*_

"You know what! You made me do this!" _*shoves Rinto off of the bed*_

 _"What the! Len that hurt!" *rubbing his butt*_

"It's not my fault you aren't waking up... We're gonna get late!"

 _"Fine... I'm up... Happy now?"_

"Whatever bro, you better hurry. We're late for our first period."

He literally ran to the bathroom because of what I just said.

 _'It works every time' *Len whispers*_

The thing is that our first period teacher is strict as hell and he wacks you with his ruler if you're late and gives you detention immediately if you do anything wrong in his class! I know, crazy right! Well, Rinto and I, just arrived at school and we have classes ahead of us so... Yup... See you later!

 **Kaito's POV**

~ _After school Kaito, Lily, Len, and Gakupo are at a park which has a huge sakura tree blooming_

"Lily, you be Gakupo's girlfriend, and Gakupo you have to be Lily's boyfriend. Okay?"

 _"Why me!" *Lily groans*_

"You're the only one I could find that fits the role perfectly!"

 _*Lily whines*_

 _"But I don't want too!"_

 _*Gakupo shouts*_

 _"Neither do I!"_

"Please! It's for a breakup video that I'm creating! I need to finish filming it so I can mail it! PLEASE!"

 _"Fine..." *Lily mumbles*_

"Now let's begin!"

"Gakupo you have to then breakup with Lily for Len! Then you and Len make out with body heat... Like you really have to melt my ice cream!"

 _*Len yells at Kaito*_

 _"What! Is this what you called me for!"_

 _"I'll do it..." *Gakupo mumbles softly*_

"Dude! I'm really sorry but I need a gay, man to man couple in the film..."

 _"But I don't want too..." *Len mumbles*_

 _"Don't worry Len, let's just get it over with..." *Gakupo whispers*_

 _"Fine~" *Len whines*_

"Alright then! It's settled!"

"Let's Begin!"

* * *

 **3 Days before graduation! Alright well no new characters have come up yet and no other break up scene has been recorded. But what will this "FAKE" break up be like~ Will Gakupo get Len? Just figure out yourself!**

 **Lily and Gakupo "FAKE" relationship status emotion: Awkward**

 **(Right now Lily and Gakupo are uncomfortable with the scene where they have to pretend to be lovers, when they actually aren't.)**

 **;)**

 **You all have to give me up to 10 comments or even favorites! So, I can give you the gay scene chapter with Gakupo and Len!**

 **SORRY! ;)**


End file.
